callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Bridge-Day/Transcript
Pre-Loader The same loading screen from the previous mission is displayed, only with written revisions: A document given to Evans. Ref Maps. 1/50,000 Sheets 7/F1, 7/F2 TOP SECRET 1/25/000 Sheets No. 40/16 NW 5 June 1944 TO: 2 Oxf Bucks, 6th Ab. Div. We redeployed the sandbag positions and MG42s. Had to bin most of the MGs - the barrels were too badly worn from overheating. INTENTION 1. Objective a) Your task is to seize intact the bridge over the canal at BENOUVILLE 098748 and to hold it until relieved by 7 Para Bn. Most likely several hours. 7 Para taking longer than expected, still holding out. INFORMATION 2. Enemy a) Static (Mobile) defenses in area of operations. One BN of 736th Grenadier Regiment in the area, maybe 8-12 tanks. Mobile - several platoons expected to the west, no sign of them yet. Garrison of the bridge at BENOUVILLE 098748 consists of about 50 men, armed with at least four to six light machine guns (MG42) and possibly assorted anti-tank weapons. b) State of alertness. The large-scale preparations necessary for the invasion of the Continent, the suitability of soon and tide will combine to produce a high state of alertness in the GERMAN defense, particularly in vicinity of bridges. Charges will have been laid in the demolition chambers. I would say they're bloody well alerted by now. '' ''Capt. Price noticed a strange thing this morning - they had the bridge wired, but no explosives were in the holders??? (Found them securely stowed by the pillbox) METHOD 3. Outline a) Insertion via Horsa glider. The capture of the bridge will be a 'coup de main' op depending largely on surprise, speed, and dash for success. b) Your difficulties will arise in holding off an enemy counterattack on the bridge, until you are relieved. Night reinforcements came in from Kanville at 0800. Level Benouville, France June 6, 1944 1230 Hours Evans, Price, Davis and the other British soldiers are at the bridge they took the night before. Davis: 'Captain, we salvaged the area. Apart from some medical supplies, all we found were a couple of rifles and several Panzerfausts, which are woefully inaccurate. '''Price: '''Thank God we still have that Flak gun. We can use it to hold the bridge until our relief shows up. ''Mortars begin falling around the soldiers. 'Soldier: '''INCOMING! '''Davis: '''Everyone, find cover! '''Price: '''Come on, get out of there -- you! Move! ''Everyone goes to the sandbags on the bridge for cover. German soldiers begin attacking. 'Soldier: '''Infantry, coming in from the west! '''Soldier: '''Bloody Hell, watch the right flank! '''Davis: '''Hold this position, men! Fall back to the bridge on my command! ''The British soldiers fight off the advancing German infantry in an intense firefight. 'Davis: '''Regroup, men! Back to the bridge! Fall back to the bridge! Let's go! Fall back across the bridge! Sergeant Evans! Get back to the machine guns and cover us! ''Evans moves back to the MG42 in the guard post on the bridge and keeps firing on the enemy soldiers. Eventually, enemy tanks drive into the field and Davis will tell the player where they come from. '''Davis: '''Tank, southwest -- across the canal! Sergeant Evans, take it out!; Enemy tank on the southeast road!; Evans! Destroy that tank to the south!; 'Tank, northeast! Keep your eyes open, Evans!; Northeast again! Another tank!; Enemy tank! Moving in from the north! ''When a tank approaches, Evans must destroy it using a Panzerfaust or the Flak gun amidst the enemy infantry. After intense fighting, the British relief shows up to take control of the bridge. 'Price: '''Gentlemen, we have friendlies coming in from the west! Make sure of your targets! Watch your fire! ''With the help of the relief, the soldiers clear out the remaining German soldiers. After that, they regroup with Price for a debriefing. 'Price: '''I believe that's the last of them. Excellent work, lads, bloody well done! ''The level ends.